


falling slowly, sing your melody

by moonode



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Ji Changmin | Q, bbangnyu, nyubbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonode/pseuds/moonode
Summary: Chanhee has a nightmare and is comforted by the person he didn’t expect.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 51





	falling slowly, sing your melody

**Author's Note:**

> predebut trainees chanhee x younghoon 
> 
> title: falling slowly - glen hansard & marketa irglova

“Chanhee!”

Chanhee quickly got himself up from bed, his heart raising at a fast pace. He checks on himself, seeing if this was truly a reality he had experienced from that nightmare. Chanhee is full of cold sweat, even though it was hard to tell. 

He doesn’t even move a single inch, now shocked as to what just happened. Chanhee wanted to speak so badly, wanted to ask more questions. He’s almost convinced this was another one of this dreams, but judging by the way the figure was reacting it wasn’t. 

That figure, it felt blurry to him. Chanhee rubbed his eyes, to find himself laying down in front of a quite attractive man. 

All of a sudden, the nightmare was forgotten.

“Youngho-” Chanhee is then quickly shushed by the other trainee, who sounds more calm than he looks from the outside. “Why are you here?”

Of all things Younghoon did to prevent Chanhee from having no one to be comforted by, he gets this instead? But he’s patient towards the younger, because he knows that Chanhee is good at hiding his feelings. 

“I’m only here because I keep hearing you moving around and whimpering.” Younghoon shrugged, not making eye contact with Chanhee. 

Oh right, Younghoon was his roommate too. Chanhee is so concentrated on becoming an idol that he doesn’t even realise he had Younghoon as his roommate. 

Chanhee became baffled, “Why would I need your help?”

Younghoon replies, “Because you looked distressed from that nightmare you had.”

God, this trainee. He’s always being talked about among the other trainees from different companies, he’s got everything. And the moment he joined Crek.er, all Chanhee could do is stare at him.

It’s not like he’s a role model to Chanhee, he just thought he was different from the other trainees. More reserved and quiet, very unlike Chanhee. Don’t get him started on how pretty he is-

“Do you need comfort, at least?” Younghoon asked, tilting his head a little. 

Chanhee stares at him a little more, he _is_ pretty like all the female trainees would gush to each other about. He looked like a prince, the reserved yet handsome prince.

After a few seconds of gazing, Chanhee makes up his mind, “Can we just cuddle?”

Younghoon’s face turns red in an instant. “Excuse me?”

“What? I just want to experience something I never got the chance to.”

Younghoon wasn’t expecting that. He thought that reassuring words would be enough, but cuddling? It would throw him off some, but Younghoon didn’t seem to mind. 

Except, this was a trainee he doesn’t even know that well. So whatever, he could just say no and leave like a total asshole. 

“Please, hyung?”

The sudden change from Chanhee’s tone of voice made Younghoon realise what Chanhee was as a person. He seemed to rarely show his true negative emotions towards people, so maybe this was the first time he did. 

“I just want to feel someone’s warmth, like how I see my friends cuddling with their girlfriends.” Chanhee paused, embarrassed to show Younghoon how he felt. “If you don’t want to do it, it’s okay-”

Before Chanhee could speak, Younghoon laid down next to him like it’s nothing, almost like they were close friends. “Just curl up against my chest, I’ll stay awake for you.”

“Hyun-” 

“You wanted to feel someone’s warmth, don’t you?” 

Chanhee’s heart skipped a beat, he’s so stupid for ignoring Younghoon in the practice rooms. And it felt so genuine, Younghoon doesn’t sound like he’s joking when he agreed to cuddle with him.

He doesn’t know what to say except move closer to Chanhee, letting his arms wrap around his waist. Chanhee does the same, unknowingly because he’s too indulged in the way Younghoon hummed while looking at Chanhee with a smile. 

They stayed like this for a while, not wanting to leave each other alone before the next day.

It’s platonic, they would both say to themselves. It only started because of a nightmare, and really, they weren’t going to cuddle ever again. 

And that was the problem even after it was solved.

Chanhee has fallen for Younghoon, and seeing him cuddling Changmin in the same bedroom a year later, it hurts.

It hurts, _badly_.

**Author's Note:**

> reminder to stream the stealer ok bye


End file.
